


Behind the Glass

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Belts, Bondage, Boot Worship, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Club, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Steve and Thor go to a fetish club and give the people a show.





	Behind the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good old fashioned Thundershield porn. Enjoy!

The room was dark. It was a stark contrast to the large, bright lights glaring down at Steve as he stood on the stage. One would think that by now he would be used to such things. He was often on stage, after all. These days, though, it was mostly for press conferences. Back in his day, there was the Captain America bonds tour. In every case, stages were mostly the same. The audience was obscured by a veil of shadows and Steve was on display for all to see. 

It was like Steve was on a shelf surrounded by glass. To be appreciated, but never touched. Admired, but never handled. Lusted after, but never claimed. Except by the only other person with him: Thor. 

This stage was simple in its props and furniture. There was a large, oak table on one end that Steve was fairly sure he would be asked to bend over at some point tonight. There was also a large, leather armchair. Aside from that, there was nothing. No benches or crosses or stocks. The stage was set with simplicity in mind and it suited Steve just fine. 

Most situations, however, were not like this. He was not in a public place, for one. It was a fetish club, one that only members could access and only after signing multiple nondisclosure agreements. Even so, it was a large room and many people were happy to pay the yearly fee to be members. 

The fact that the club was exclusive to members made the prospect of a situation like this a little more palatable for Steve. It wasn’t that he was against exhibitionism, it was that the media would have a field day if they ever found out. More likely than not, he would dragged through the mud for having such… proclivities. 

When Natasha had told him about this place, an establishment lauded for their discretion, Steve had been a little dubious. He and Thor had gone a few times just to watch and every time afterwards, Steve had waited with bated breath for the news. None ever came. 

Now, he was on stage, looking out into the crowd and seeing them look back at him. It was a larger crowd than he’d ever seen at one stage here. Then again, there wasn’t much here to disguise who he was. He was Steve Rogers, Captain America, America’s golden boy, and he was in a fetish club naked as the day he was born kneeling submissively in front of Thor Odinson. 

Thor had tied him up in a simple harness that went over his chest, under his armpits and up to his shoulders to wrap around the base of his neck. His arms were secured in by a length of rope tied to cuff his wrists together. There were a few knots going down his spine before the rope wrapped around his front. It tied securely around the base of his cock and his balls before being tied off in a last knot over the curve of his ass. 

It wasn’t the worst Thor had ever tied on him, but it was enough to make him blush in front of the audience. Thor could get creative with rope and Steve loved it, but this was fine for a first excursion. From what Steve could tell, the audience wasn’t complaining. 

His face was gently but firmly directed away from the crowd to focus on Thor. Unlike Steve, Thor was fully dressed. Not just that, he was dressed in a fucking suit. It was black with white pinstripes down the jacket with a pink button beneath it. There was no tie and the top few buttons were undone to expose a bit of Thor’s beautiful, muscled chest. His pants were the same style and they hugged Thor’s long, powerful legs. The shoes tied the whole look together, black and polished with a beautiful sheen. 

Steve was proud of his work that Thor had ordered for him to do in preparation for tonight. It had helped clear his head and steady his nerves to have orders and guidance from his Master. He didn’t always have orders to follow and it wasn’t like Thor had him at his beck and call 24/7, but sometimes, Steve needed the reassurance of not being in control. Orders helped with that. 

Tonight, Thor looked like sex and power and confidence all rolled into one. He was in charge, and everyone knew it. 

“Focus, pet,” he said sternly. “Eyes on me.” 

Steve shivered. “Yes, Master.”

“What are your safe words?” Thor asked. 

“Shield to stop,” Steve replied. “Brooklyn to slow down.” 

“And if you cannot speak?” 

“Three taps,” Steve said. 

“What is your number?” Thor asked. “10 being good to go and 1 being stop.” 

“10, Master,” Steve said.

Thor hummed with approval. He stroked Steve’s face with the belt he’d selected from the table. It was simple and there had been a time when Steve was sure that enduring the belt would have been a simple thing. Thor had quickly proved him wrong. Thor’s strength was beyond that of any human, including Steve. He could make Steve feel it not just in the moment, but the morning and for days after. Maybe it was magic. Maybe it was just Thor. 

“You will be a good boy for me tonight,” Thor said. It was not a question, but a command. 

“Yes, Master,” Steve said. Thor hummed again. It was the only sign Steve had of his approval. “Stand.” 

Steve obeyed, rising smoothly to his feet. He heard a few murmurs from the crowd but he focused on Thor as he was ordered. Thor grabbed the front of the harness and dragged him to a place in the stage where there was a table. 

“Bend over,” Thor ordered. Steve did, bracing himself against the sturdy wood. Thor didn’t ask if he was ready. One moment, Steve was anticipating and wondering, the next, the crack of the belt against his ass resounded through the club and Steve cried out in surprise and pain. 

Thor started relatively slow. He alternated between each side of Steve’s ass and his thighs. Steve flinched at the blows, but never shied away from them. Each strike stung like the devil and each time Steve cried out in pain. His cock was so hard. It ached with need and neglect, but Steve didn’t move. He wasn’t allowed and Thor seemed inclined to ignore it for the time being. 

After the 20th strike, Steve sobbed and the belt was set down on the table beside him. Thor walked up behind him and pulled him upright. Steve gasped as he was turned around to face his Master, who looked down at him kindly. 

“You took that so well, pet,” Thor said, a hint of pride sneaking into his voice. “What is your number?” 

“E-Eight,” Steve replied. 

“Good boy,” Thor murmured. “Are you ready for another bout?” 

Steve nodded. “Yes, Master.” 

Thor hummed and bent him down over the table again. He picked the belt back up and resumed where he left off with a smack across Steve’s ass. Steve cried out again. Thor swung the belt with practiced precision, striking the same area again and again. By the 30th strike, tears were flowing freely down Steve’s cheeks. His throat was growing raw from the shouting. He didn’t even pay attention to the crowd around them anymore. 

After the 40th strike, the belt was once more placed on the table and Thor pulled Steve to a standing position. Steve gasped for breath. His legs trembled as he stood and his brain was starting to feel fuzzy. If it was functioning properly, he would have thought that the only reason his legs didn't give out was because of Thor holding him up.

“Well done, pet,” Thor murmured. “What is your number?”

“S-six a-and a half,” Steve replied. His voice was shaky. 

“Do you wish to continue?” Thor asked. Steve nodded and Thor grinned as he reached down and stroked Steve's bound cock. The touch was light, not enough to give relief, but enough to tease. Steve whined and Thor chuckled 

“What is the matter, pet?” Thor asked. 

“You’re teasin’ me, Master,” Steve whined. 

“So I am,” Thor agreed, continuing to lightly touch Steve’s hard, leaking member. “Were you, perhaps, hoping for something different?” 

Steve nodded and Thor chuckled. “You were thinking that you were going to come just because I struck you a few times,” Thor said. Steve tried to glare at him with only a little success. Thor laughed at him. “Such a silly pet you are sometimes.” 

With that, he removed his hand from Steve’s cock and Steve whined softly at the loss. Thor tutted in disappointment. 

“Perhaps you need a remedial lesson to remind you of your place,” Thor said. 

He laid a hand on Steve’s shoulder and pushed. Steve fought it for a moment, but Thor only looked mildly annoyed as he pushed harder, forcing Steve to his knees in front of him. Steve stared up at Thor. He was unsure of whether he was about to have his mouth fucked or if he was about to receive additional punishment. Maybe both, if he was lucky.

“Who are you?” Thor asked. 

“Steve Rogers,” Steve answered. The next thing he knew, he was slapped across the face. He grunted at the blow, at the pain that bloomed on his face. Anyone else would’ve been pulverized. As it was, Steve’s eyes filled with tears as he looked up again at Thor’s face. 

“Who are you?” Thor repeated. Steve whimpered and Thor seized a fistful of his hair and tilted his head back. “Speak.” 

“A pet,” Steve replied. Thor let go of his hair before another slap landed on the other side of his face. 

“That’s right,” Thor replied. “Who’s pet?” 

“Yours, Master,” Steve said immediately. Thor smacked him a third time and this time, Steve cried out. 

“And where do you belong, pet?” Thor asked. 

“Here, Master,” Steve said hastily. Another smack came. 

“Where’s here?”

“A-At your f-feet, Master,” Steve replied. 

“Good,” Thor replied, taking a fistful of Steve’s hair in his hands again. “Do not forget it.” 

Thor smacked him again and that combined with the sting of his hair being pulled caused Steve to shout. He breathed deeply, tears streaming down his face again. Before Steve can gather his thoughts, Thor walks over to the table where the duffel bag they brought was stashed and retrieved something. Steve’s heart skipped a beat as Thor returned holding a pair of nipple clamps. These weren’t just any nipple clamps, though. These had bells on the end. Thor grinned wickedly as he knelt in front of Steve. 

“Master,” Steve whined. 

“None of that, now,” Thor replied sternly. “I want to play with your tits later and I intend to make the most of it. Do you not wish to show the people how you can be a good boy for me?” 

Steve swallowed. “Yes, Master,” he said quietly. 

“Good,” Thor said. He secured the nipple clamps and stood. He reached down and unzipped his pants. He whipped out his huge, hard cock and pressed the head to Steve’s lips. Steve kissed it desperately and glanced up at Thor. 

“Go on,” Thor said, steel mixing into his voice. “We do not have all night.” 

Steve kissed and licked the head hesitantly, leaving tentative kisses on the length of Thor’s cock. After a moment of that, Thor sighed in annoyance and pulled back. He tilted Steve’s head back and pulled his mouth open before shoving his cock inside. Steve choked on the thick length and relished the way that Thor took control. The bells on the clamps rang lightly as Thor fucked into him, like little jingle bells at Christmas. 

Thor fucked his mouth with gusto, shoving his cock down Steve’s throat before pulling back until just the head was inside Steve’s mouth. Steve stared up at Thor and just relaxed into the quick, brutal tandem that Thor set for him. Thor grinned smugly down at Steve as tears kept gliding down his cheeks. 

Steve wanted to touch his cock. It ached with need between his legs, having gone neglected the entire time, save for the time Thor had teased it after his beating. He could feel it leaking, pre-come dripping down his length, ignored and neglected. He wanted to touch it so bad, to jerk himself until he came. He moaned plaintively around Thor’s cock, or tried to. 

“What’s that, pet?” Thor asked, his voice teasing and light and slightly mocking. “You know it is rude to talk with your mouth full.” 

Steve moaned again, looking with wide eyes up at Thor’s face. Thor kept fucking him, heedless of Steve’s needs. To be fair, Steve hadn’t used a safe word. Thor did not have to give Steve what he wanted. 

“Fuck,” Thor moaned. His thrusts grew faster. Drool dribbled out of Steve’s mouth and dripped down his chin and onto his chest. He moaned around Thor’s length and he felt it pulse before Thor grunted and groaned as he shot his release down Steve’s waiting throat. 

Steve swallowed as much of it as he could, savoring the bitter, salty taste of it. He loved Thor’s come. He loved Thor’s cock, too. He was a bit of a slut for it, actually, not that he enjoyed being called such (he did, in private). As Thor pulled his length out of Steve’s mouth, though, some of the come dripped out and onto Thor’s shoes. Thor tutted and stepped back. 

“Look what you did to my shoes,” Thor said. “After you spent so much time making them presentable for me, too. What do you have to say for yourself?” 

“I’m sorry, Master,” Steve replied hoarsely. 

“Clean it up,” Thor ordered. Steve knelt down and kissed Thor’s shoe before licking up the come. He made sure he got every drop before he straightened himself. Thor looked down and examined his shoe before he nodded. “Good boy. What do you say?” 

“Thank you, Master,” Steve replied. 

Thor regarded him for a moment before he pulled Steve to his feet again and took him over to the large, leather armchair. He sat down before he pulled Steve into his lap facing the crowd before them. Steve’s cheeks flushed hot as he straddled Thor’s lap. He knew what was coming. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out. 

“Now, then,” Thor said. Steve could hear the wicked glee in his voice even without seeing him. “Let’s take these off, shall we, pet?” 

Steve gritted his teeth as Thor removed the clamps. Feeling and blood rushed back to them and he screamed through his teeth at the beautiful mix of pain and pleasure. His nipples were sensitive at the best of times, but when Thor used clamps, it was like they were dialed up to 11. 

As soon as the clamps were set aside, Thor’s hands came around to toy with Steve’s nipples. Steve moaned and gasped and squirmed on Thor’s lap. 

“Listen to you, mewling and yowling like a kitten, pet,” Thor said. “It is almost as if no one has ever played with your tits before. Does it feel good?” 

“Y-Yes, Master, f-feels s-s-so g-good,” Steve groaned. “P-please…” 

“Please what?” Thor asked. One of his hands left his nipple and rose to Steve’s mouth. Steve took them and sucked them briefly before Thor pulled them out to be replaced by his other hand. Slick fingers returned to his nipples and Steve moaned loudly again as Thor resumed teasing them. 

“You have to tell me what you want, pet,” Thor said. 

“P-please t-touch me,” Steve whined. 

“Oh, pet, but I am touching you,” Thor replied. Jesus, Thor could be a little shit when he wanted to be. “Can you not feel me touching you? Does it not feel good?” 

“T-Touch my c-cock, Master, p-please!” Steve shouted. 

He closed his eyes and moaned again with pleasure as Thor pinched down on his sensitive nipples. Pleasure and pain lanced through him, burning through his veins like the lightning that Thor summoned from the sky. He looked down at himself to find that Thor was, in fact, sending electrical shocks into him while he played with his nipples. 

“Is that all?” Thor asked. He hummed as if considering. “No.” 

Steve whined in protest as electricity danced on his skin. His body sang with pleasure and he rutted against Thor’s lap in desperation. 

“Look at them, pet,” Thor ordered. Steve opened his eyes. They were watching. The audience was huge and they were all witnessing Steve’s desperate, wanton cries. He gasped. He would blush more if it were possible. 

“They are all here to watch you,” Thor said. “You will give them a show to remember. You will come just like this, untouched, when I tell you.” 

“Y-Yes, M-Master,” Steve whined. 

“Good boy,” Thor whispered in his ear. Steve almost couldn’t hear him over the sounds of his own torturous pleasure, but he did. “You are such a good pet for me. Always so good, so obedient. You can do it for me, can’t you? You can be my good boy.” 

Steve whined and nodded. Thor redoubled his efforts, squeezing harder on Steve’s nipples and sending shocks to all Steve’s erogenous zones. He felt like a live wire in Thor’s hands, lightning dancing everywhere, on his dick, on his chest, his neck. Thor bit his shoulder and sucked hard and Steve cried out, arching his back against Thor’s body. 

“Come for me, pet,” Thor murmured. “Come now.” 

Steve came with a shout, his cock pulsing and twitching as come shot out of him onto his chest and the floor beneath him. Thor’s hands and shocks rode with him through his climax, driving him up the wall with ecstasy. When he was finally spent, he slumped against Thor’s body and the touching and electricity stopped. He gasped for breath. Thor petted his hair lovingly and kissed him on the cheek. 

The audience cheered in a sudden uproar. Steve might’ve suspected that it was more because of his and Thor’s celebrity status than their actual scene if he was in his right mind. As it was, he was tired and sated and all he could think about was how nice it was to be in Thor’s arms. 

Suddenly, Thor stood, cradling Steve in his arms gently and carried Steve off stage to the lounge area. Steve was vaguely aware of staff of the club bringing blankets and refreshments to them. Thor thanked them politely and, thankfully, they stepped back and let them have their privacy. 

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked. Steve hummed happily. 

“Feel good,” he murmured. “Bit thirsty.” 

“Can you sit up for me?” Thor asked. 

Steve did so and Thor wrapped a blanket around Steve’s shoulders body until Steve felt a bit like a burrito. Then he held a glass of orange juice to Steve’s lips. Steve moaned appreciatively as he sipped. Thor also persuaded Steve to eat some chocolate and cookies and all sorts of things that Steve wouldn’t eat normally, but Thor insisted, so he did. A few people approached them, but left after Thor glared at them. Steve had it on good authority that his Captain America Disapproves face (as Tony called it) was pretty intimidating, but nothing was scarier than Thor when he was mad. Steve enjoyed it immensely. 

“Was I good for you?” Steve asked after a while. Thor smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was soft and chaste and felt like warm honey. Steve smiled against his lips. 

“Yes, my love,” Thor whispered against his lips when he finished. “You were the best. You’re so good for me.” 

Steve hummed, pleased that he satisfied Thor and burrowed closer against his chest. Thor wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Steve couldn’t imagine his life being any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
